


If I Ain't Got You

by krashtrash1124



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 18:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12090627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krashtrash1124/pseuds/krashtrash1124
Summary: This is my first time writing so it might be a little bad! Based off of Alicia Key's If I Aint Got You. Id really love some feedback, constructive of course. Let me know what I need to work on or if I can email anyone that can help me out. Thanks guys!!





	If I Ain't Got You

You knew from the beginning that you wanted to be with her. It wasn’t just her captivating looks that made you fall in love with her. Of course, her million dollar smile and her brown eyes caught your eye at first but there was something else. It took you a while to figure it out because it all came slowly and then one day it hit you. You weren’t in love with her looks or her body, you were in love with her heart.

She wasn’t full of the superficial. She didn’t live for the fame or fortune like the many women you had met, used you for. It was her heart. That same heart that was so humble and true. It was the heart that had her visiting her fans in the hospital. It was the heart that made her stay out longer than other players on the field in the blistering cold signing autograph after autograph. It was the heart that made her stop to pet a dog in the street. It was the heart that defended your love. You read all those hateful comments about how you aren’t enough for her and how she is going to leave you because you can’t give her all the things she deserves. Sometimes they roll right off your back but sometimes you can’t help it and you may believe them from time to time. 

You think back to the day as you sat in your shared apartment. She came home and immediately heard the sadness in your voice as you greeted her. She asked you what was wrong and you just try to deflect the subject because your far more concerned about her and having her focused set on making the roster for camp that month, but she knows you better than anyone. You voiced your feelings and with her simple words and her soft hands cupping your cheeks she says:

_“Ashlyn Harris, I love you with everything I am. Baby, I don’t need any of those things. I’m nothing if I don’t have you. I don’t ever want to be without you”_

She didn’t want diamond rings -- well maybe one in particular and she didn’t need three dozen roses from you to prove your love to her. Even on your big anniversaries when you made her get all dolled up because you loved seeing her put on her makeup and dresses that hugged all her curves. She didn’t need expensive gifts from you to cherish the love you share for each other. Even after being together for quite some time, your heart will always skip a beat when she smiles at you to tell you she’s ready. You don’t mind that you must always set the reservation time back a few minutes because your girlfriend needs to get ready because you know that you’d wait a hundred years if necessary for that woman.

That’s what you’re thinking about as you sit together in bed after she brings you a cup of coffee just how you like it. It was all those little things that made you fall in love with Alexandra Blaire Krieger. You realized that although some people want all the expensive things and all the pretty, you didn’t want anything of those things, if you didn’t have her. So, as you sit with a big baggy t-shirt on and your short brown hair pointing in every direction and she’s in your favorite UNC sweater and nothing else with her mascara running a bit and her hair in a tangles mess, you take her hand, reach behind you into the night stand, pull out a Tiffany Blue box and look her in the eyes that first captivated you and ask her _“Alexandra Krieger, will you marry me?”_


End file.
